Just to be that Man
by Starbuck223
Summary: Mulder and Scully hanging out in a hotel room and not finding anything good to watch on TV. Short fluffy goodness.


Just to be that Man

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they're not mine. I wish they were, though that'd probably be really twisted…me owning two people. Especially because I'd know their whole life stories and what not. They'd be like "wow, who is this freaky chick?" Maybe I'd be an X File. Lol. Oh, and that song belongs to The Proclaimers.

A/N: I'm crazy; this we know. I heard this song by the Pretenders, and the first thing to pop into my head, was Mulder lip syncing to Scully and it being really cute. I mulled it over, actually wrote it, and still am not satisfied with the ending, but it works. Let me know what you think.

So I'm dumb, and this is The Proclaimers…and I should proof things better. I knew it was the Proclaimers, because I've listened to this song about 1000 times and on my play list, staring me down every time is the name "Proclaimers" and yet, being stupid, I wrote the Pretenders. Props to crazeegrl18 for catching it, but minus props for making me feel really, really stupid. Lol.

….

"Mulder, come on! Hurry up or you'll miss it," Scully nagged, as Mulder brought the beer and the popcorn over from his room.

"Miss what?" He asked, laughing as he made his way through the adjoining door. "We don't know what we're watching yet."

It had become almost a weekly ritual, no matter what state they were in, or what case, they found a night to just enjoy one another's company and take in whatever crappy movie was on TV.

"Well I can't pick a movie until you're here," she complained, lounging on the double bed in her room.

Mulder flopped down next to her, making the bed bounce. "Nothing to worry about now that I'm here," he flirted.

Scully rolled her eyes. "There's nothing good on."

"There's never anything good on."

"You weren't saying that the other night when we found Wrath of Khan." She grinned, despite herself. Scully hadn't wanted to watch it, but it really was a good movie. Mulder kept trying to explain something about the odd-even rule, and she kept trying to tune him out and concentrate on movie.

"At least Kirsty Alley is GOOD in that film," Mulder teased her.

"She was a Vulcan, Mulder. I think she's good in It Takes Two."

"Kirsty Alley and the Olson twins, Scully. I never, ever would have thought your movie standards were so low."

"It's a good movie, Mulder. I wish it were on right now, so we'd have something to watch." She frowned as she watched Jim Carey get a blow dart in the butt.

"You're just not looking hard enough. Give me the remote."

Scully contemplated defending it, but she was too tired to be playful, and opted to just hand over the remote.

Mulder flicked through the channels in typical guy-fashion.

"Mulder, you're going too fast. You can't even tell what's on before you've got the next channel up."

He raised his finger in a 'wait-a-minute' sign, and made a typical Mulder-face. "Who was the one who gave up on the TV?"

Scully pursed her lips.

"I still believe Scully. I want to believe, and I always will. Somewhere out there is something to watch."

She covered her face with a pillow, laying back. "You're a dork, Mulder."

"And I'm all you have," he teased, putting down the remote and leaning over her. He looked her body up and down a moment, before pulling the pillow from her head.

Scully looked up at the TV, but it was blank.

"Mulder, where'd the picture go?"

He turned and saw the black screen, just as music began playing. "I must've hit one of those music channels."

"They're weird…change it."

"Wait a minute, Scully, I know this song," Mulder said, smiling as the lyrics began.

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

"Mulder," Scully began, but he shushed her, with a finger to his lips, and began mouthing along.

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

She couldn't help but laugh, because the Irish accent, and Mulder's perfected lip-syncing produced such a bizarre effect.

Mulder raised his beer to her, knees wide apart and kneeling on the bed, pretending he was singing out as loudly as he could.

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

Scully kept laughing at his motions that moved with the music. She never knew her partner to have rhythm of any kind. A giant grin spread over her face, as he entered the chorus.

He'd leaped off the bed, and was dancing around the room, half head-banging to the song. Maybe she'd rethink that whole Mulder-having-rhythm thing.

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

_When he got to 'fall down,' Mulder let his weight hit the floor at full force. _

"Mulder!" Scully gasped, peering down at him from the bed. She was concerned, but laughing nonetheless.

He looked up at her, with those beautiful, deep hazel eyes, and then jumped straight up, startling her, syncing;

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

Scully shook her head, thinking that he must have lost it. Either Mulder was in the strangest mood she'd ever seen, or he's suddenly developed a one beer tolerance.

Mulder grabbed her hand, and pulled Scully off the bed.

"Mulder, no!" She laughed, waving her hand to keep from spilling her beer on the comforter. He wasn't listening; he was singing.

_  
When I come home(When I come home), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

By this point, Mulder had swung her around so that she was in front of him, and was staring at her again, looking so serious. She wondered for a moment if he was going to kiss her, but instead he just sang on, still looking at her in earnest.

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

Mulder didn't fall down that time, but rather linked his left arm through his partner's right, and swung her around, square-dance style to,

_fa la la fa la la  
Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da Da  
fa la la fa la la  
Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da Da _

Dizzy, and a little breathless from dancing and laughing, Mulder swung Scully around so that she fell backwards onto the bed.

Scully brushed her auburn hair out of her face and looked up at Mulder, a seductive, playful smile on her lips.

"Would you really walk five-hundred miles for me?"

Mulder looked at her curiously, surprised by the question. They spent a lot of nights flirting and never taking things anywhere, but this was a little more direct for Scully.

"No, I'd walk five-hundred, and then five-hundred more…so technically I'd walk a thousand miles for you." Mulder looked at her thoughtfully. "Though that guy's got it right…after all that I'd definitely fall down at your door from exhaustion."

"Well I'm not asking you to walk a thousand miles, or even five-hundred," she laughed, reaching up her arms and taking Mulder's hands in hers.

His arm muscles were visible in the Mets t-shirt he was wearing. T-shirts complimented him in a way dress shirts never could, and Scully found herself staring up at him, swinging their arms back and forth, until she finally just gave a tug.

Mulder took the cue from her immediately, and allowed himself to fall forward, stopping his weight only inches from her face.

"You still wanna watch TV?" He asked devilishly, smiling at her.

As his lips fanned out into that beautiful smile of his, Scully brought her face forward and kissed him, unclasping their hands to wrap hers around his neck Mulder ran his hands along the sides of her face and through her hair, breaking the kiss.

"Didn't think so…" He laughed, looking at her, his eyes shining down into hers.

"What?" Scully asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"Nothing…it's just that…" He joined the final chorus;

_I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

Scully smiled. She really loved him, most of the time, especially when he was in one of his silly moods. Then again, this song was pretty accurate.

"You've gone halfway around the world for me already, Mulder. That's enough for me."

He laughed. "You've done the same for me. I think we've got the 500 miles covered."

"It's not really the miles, it's more the knowledge that we would do whatever necessary for one another, and that we have."

"Thank God for The Proclaimers," Mulder laughed.

The End!


End file.
